


Be My Number One

by anavoli



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Haikyuu!! AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anavoli/pseuds/anavoli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is the wing spiker for Shiganshina High's volleyball team, and Mikasa is the captain. He plans to ask her to the upcoming school dance, but he needs a little help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Number One

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a secret santa gift for flightythenerd on Tumblr

“Eren, you idiot,” Jean growled, marching over to grab Eren by the collar. “Who taught you how to spike a ball?”

“Shut up, Jean,” Eren snarled. “You don’t know anything.”

“So why am I the ace, huh?”

“I’m gonna make you eat dirt, horseface!”

“Alright, that’s enough!” Levi shouted. “Circle up!”

“Bastard,” Eren muttered as Jean released his shirt. They trudged up to meet with the rest of their teammates at the side of the court. 

Mikasa sat next to him on the floor, nudging him. “Don’t fight with Jean so much.”

Eren sighed. “Yeah, yeah. Sorry.”

“Tournament starts next week,” Levi began, cutting off their conversation. “So today we’re playing a practice match.”

“We’ve assigned everyone to a team,” Hanji added, holding up a clipboard. “So Mikasa, Annie, Reiner, Connie, and Bertholdt on green. Armin, Eren, Sasha, Hitch, and Jean on white.”

“Sweet,” Annie looked over at Mikasa. “Let’s kick their asses.”

“Our pleasure,” Eren grinned, looking at Annie with a challenge in his eyes. 

Each player took their place on the court. Hanji stood at the next with the whistle, arms raised as a signal that the match was about to begin. 

_ Bweet! _

Mikasa stepped backwards and threw the volleyball up, eyes fixed on it as she leapt up to hit it over the net. 

“Nice serve!” Reiner called. 

Eren received the ball, hitting it back to Armin, who sent the ball to Hitch, flying through the air until her hand made contact. As usual, her reaction time was faster than the blockers on the other side, successfully scoring a point for the white team.

“Yes!” the team cheered, while the other side grit their teeth and got ready for the next play.

Armin served the ball over the net and Reiner barely received it. 

“Sorry!” he shouted. 

Connie leapt up to save the ball. “No problem,” he grinned. “Annie, here!”

Annie caught Mikasa’s eye with an imperceptible nod. As soon as the ball hit her fingers, Annie set the ball. It went to the left, where Mikasa was already waiting in the air. 

_ Wham! _ Her hand connected with the ball and it spun towards the hardwood floor. It was unguarded, but then Sasha slid into view, diving for the floor with a smirk as she saved Mikasa’s spike. There were few liberos in the world who could handle one of the captain’s quicks, but Sasha Braus was the best of the best.

“Jean!”

Armin set the ball again, and Jean jumped for the spike. Victory gleamed in his eyes, until his hit was blocked by Reiner and Bertholdt. 

“Damn it!” he cursed as the ball thumped on the ground. 

“Better luck next time,” Armin comforted. 

Jean redeemed himself by scoring the winning point for the white team. They cheered and Levi called everyone back for a meeting.

“Good work today,” Hanji grinned. “Go home, do your homework, rest up. Save your strength for next week.”

They cheered in agreement.

“Jaeger and Ackerman have clean up duty,” Levi growled. “And I hope there’s more cleaning than not, this time around.”

Eren tried to hide a smirk, eyes drifting towards Mikasa conspiratorily until Levi threw the keys at his face. 

“I mean it Jaeger,” Levi glared. 

“Yeah coach,” Eren grinned. 

Levi just rolled his eyes and exited the gym, muttering, “Filthy brats,” under his breath.

Mikasa started rolling the volleyballs back into the storage room. Sasha followed after, picking up strays to put into the cart. 

On her way, she passed Eren and whispered, “Alright, you’re good to go.”

He nodded his thanks and signaled to the others.

In the storage room, Mikasa looked up in surprise when Sasha walked in.

“You don’t have to help,” she said, taking the volleyballs from her friend.

Sasha shrugged. “I wanted to help.”

“Well, thanks,” Mikasa smiled. “Are you excited for the tournament next week?”

“Hell yeah!” Sasha pumped a fist. “Ready to kick some Sina ass.”

Suddenly, from the gym came a loud obnoxious whistling. Mikasa scowled. “What is going on?”

She stepped into the gym and was instantly peppered by confetti. Hitch grinned with the whistle still in her mouth and stepped aside to reveal none other than Eren Jaeger, lopsided grin and all.

Mikasa blinked, taking it all in. “What the-?”

There was a flash of light, and Annie peeked behind a camera. “Got’cha,” she smirked. 

“Mikasa Ackerman!” Eren declared. “Would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the dance?”

It hit her then, what was happening. Rolling her eyes, Mikasa walked up to Eren. 

“I don’t know,” she responded, tapping her chin. “I could be persuaded.”

In response, Eren handed her the flowers, winked, and said, “It would be a  _ ball _ if you were my date.”

Everyone groaned and Mikasa laughed, pulling him in by the collar for a kiss. 

Everyone whooped and cheered as Connie and Sasha threw more confetti around the couple, while Annie smiled and snapped another picture.

“Alright, alright!” Levi’s voice cut through the celebration. “That was sweet, now clean up.”

They rushed to clear the confetti (Eren was regretting that decision a little) and scrub the floors. Their coaches surveyed the group, smiling at the ragtag members of their team. 


End file.
